Katastrofi (Kat) Tavros
= Katastrofi (Kat) Tavros = Kat wants nothing but peace Basic information A confused strong-hearted girl, Kat arrives in port frey thinking she is a human who merely studied on Ad Decimum, and knows nothing of her celestial past or powers. With an urge to help others, she utilizes her medical talents to become a healer. Kat is afraid of violence, and unbeknownst to her it is for traumatic reasons. She is very "Left-Brained, Right-Brained," where the Left (logical) part of her takes over for certain tasks. When socializing, she is very right brained. (She is very optimistic and loving... generally, a ball of sunshine.) But when needed, her left brain takes charge, spurring her intellectual genius, becoming emotionless and on task. Backstory Dropped from the sky (from Bastion) at the age of eight days, Kat fell to Ad Decimum. Citizens in town reported seeing "a drop of sunlight" falling from the sky. Kat was found by a crazy human hellbent on collecting and raising an army of non-humans to destroy other people of mythical origin. She was taken to her “mother's” home in the Nadine Empire, and named Katastrofí (after destruction.) From day one, she was trained to be a killing machine, and was constantly experimented on. Katastrofi’s peaceful nature heavily contrasted her “mothers” her evil nature. Katastrofi was taught it was okay, and was mandated, to manipulate her parent’s enemies, to lie and steal from them. At the age of seven, her mother realized Katastrofi would simply not fight. Kat allowed a half-demon to beat her to an inch within her life, just to prove her reluctance toward violence. Infuriated, Katastrofi’s mother turned to experiment upon her younger “brother,” Nikolas, and sent Katastrofi to school in Ad Decimum to unlock her true potential. There, she started a new life, and forgot her gruesome past life of crime and fighting. Her powers remained although her memories of being half celestial did not. She was finally a “normal” girl, and even made friends along the way. She became particularly attached to one boy named Forrest, the two became friends after Katastrofi (who went by Kat at her school) stopped a bully from beating up Forrest. The two became inseparable as the years went by, and around the age of 17, Kat and Forrest had developed a relationship. Everything was going well for Kat until one day Forrest tried to push Kat to duel him. She became overly anxious, and in an attempt to push Forrest saying “Stop! I wish, you’d just stop!” she accidentally enabled her powers and a burst of Celestial energy burst from her. Forrest freaked out, and Kat watched her love fall from the balcony they were on. Horrified from what she had done, Kat ran. She vowed to never use her powers, her curse, again. She was NOT evil she told herself. She was not a monster she cried. So why did she have the ability to hurt? She escaped from the school, from Ad Decimum, from the place she had learned to call her home. She found herself lost, and found she had stumbled back into the Empire. Upon returning, she came face to face with Nikolas. He explained that Katastrofi was never there for him, for their mothers death, for their family, and now she had to pay for what she had done. She refused to fight him, how could she? She had just witnessed the death of her lover, and could not bear to lose her brother. Without a second thought, Nikolas plunged his scythe into her, killing her. Upon being returned, she only remembered her life at school, and has no recollection of her powers or celestial past. She slowly rediscovers her abilities, and with her rediscoveries, chunks of her past begin to fill in. Allies Friends and Family Kat loves most people reguardless of race, culture, or status, and will signify her love very blatantly with a hug. Family * Nikolas Tavros- Kat's estranged brother, as youth they were very close, but Kat was sent away to school, and Nikolas' heart grew dark. * Forrest Lankis- Kat's love from her academic days, she watched him die, and feels immeasurable guilt from it. Kat is very easy to love friends, but becomes very guarded at the notion of romance. Friends * Omiria- A skilled and demure healer, Omiria and Kat often travel together whenever the boys are off fighting, the two enjoy the prescience of eachother, and find the sensible company rather enjoyable. * Zylith- A ditzy half-celestial, Kat admires her constant optimism and slightly clueless demeanor, it is a comforting notion to have someone so wonderfully cheery around. * Aohdan Dunnelon-Mac Tir. - A kindhearted kilt-wearing Cestral. * Ylfa Ravenbraid- A very cool badass healer who isn't afraid to get down and bloody in the middle of the Frey. Kat fears and idolizes Ylfa. * Max’im- A half-demon with a very classy and sassy attitude. Max’im is not afraid to diss a rude patient, or rude person, no matter their status. * Potion Seller- Someone who Kat confides in and loves to talk about the fortunes and misfortunes of Port Frey citizens. Allies *Nudöl — A fiesty half-demon who once traveled with the Trahazi. *Sir Volk Wolffe- A bold and brash Castle Thorn knight, who's very stoic and confuses Kat, but is an overall good person. Adoptive Family * Nathanial Petrik— A cocky rogue belonging to Cole, Kat often seeks protection behind Nathanial's strong bravado and tall stature. They have grown to become close friends, as he saved her upon their first returning. * Malcom Wallace- A brave Knight from Castle Thorn, Kat has grown fond of him, but he reminds her of someone, and she's not quite sure who... * Euphemia Taggart - A Kindhearted Cestral Celestial, in charge of the healers tent. Euphie was a huge role model and a maternal figure for Kat, Euphie instilled the courage in Kat to believe that healers are just as important as fighters, if not more important. Enemies * Anyone who threatens her friends or who attacks the triage. Traits *Kat is mixed handed/ambidextrous, she writes with her right, throws with her left, and does everything else equally with both. *(much like myself) Kat is Ambiverted, she is very shy around people she doesn't trust, but she is very cuddly and close to people she does trust. Fun Facts! *Kat is Ambidextrous (like myself) she writes with her right, throws and fights with her left, and does everything else with both equally. *Kat is an ambivert, she is very professional and obedient around people she does not know well, but around her good friends she is more rambunctious and cuddly. After seeing all of the gory things at work, she loves nothing more then to cuddle. *Kat is a Tea drinker! She doesn't have a caffeine addiction. *Kat is Plant Based, being the peacemaker she is she does not eat meat, and tries to stay away from dairy, but loves baked goods and iced cream too much. Rumors *Rumor has it, if you offer it, she will take a cat nap on you, because she never sleeps since she's SEWING PEOPLE TOGETHER AT ALL HOURS OF THE NIGHT. *Rumor has it that Kat has been quoted to have said at least one curse word. The worst curse word to be exact.......... *Rumor has it, Kat gives EXCELLENT back massages. Quotations * "Oy vey... That's from a dead language you know. I read about it all in this funny little thing called the old testament! It was the most ludacris story about one bearded man up in the sky! Oh it was a lovely read, though it grew a bit tedious at some parts." * "Hi! I'm Kat! Not like the animal, well... like the animal, but its a homonym not a synonym!" * "Don't you DARE tell me that I'm not doing my part in the battle." * "YEAARGH! It be me! The WONDERFUL Cap'n Nathaniel Petrik, Privateer Extraordinaire!" (In her best pirate voice.) * (To Malcom and Nathaniel after they wind up in the healers tent again.) "Again?!? Why whenever I get summoned to heal someone is it 87.8% of the time you two! You know you don't have to get severely injured to hang out with me." * "I know how to have fun! I am just too busy cleaning up after your messes to have fun. But- but... I can assure you I know how to have a good time!" * "It's when I'm on the job and I am lonely that I am happiest, because that means no one is hurt or in need of medical attention... Sure... It's quiet... But at least people are safe." Photo Gallery! Character Inspirations I was interested in capturing and expanding upon certain parts of my personality, such as my dual nature when being an immature loving singing human or a mature logical strategist, so I have decided to play those aspects of myself to the extremes!